An Incomplete Disaster
by Caffeinewired
Summary: Hermione had worked so hard in planning this New Years party. But all she got was drunken wannabe indians, running around with Ginny's underwear on their heads, and Fred and George were only making it worse. One-shot.


Author's Note: My first entry to the Twin Exchange. January 2010. (:

**An Incomplete Disaster**

This New Years Eve party was _not _going the way she had planned it. All of Harrys things were being broken, she saw some guys wearing Ginny's underwear on their heads and running around like drunken indians as they hit their fingers rapidly against their mouths and jumped around. This had to be the last party that her best friend would ever allow her to plan at his place.

She would have used her own home, but she thought it just simply wasn't big enough for this special occasion, and had asked Harry to borrow his place for the night.

He had happily agreed, making a small joke about not getting too wild.

It's a good thing he wasn't here at the moment. Harry and Ginny had decided a night out was in order, so that they could celebrate New Years in private.

She shut her eyes for a moment as she involunterily pictured the face of the one and only Harry Potter as he drank in the horid image that was his home for the first time in the New Year.

She walked briskly over to the counter, poured herself another shot of Firewhiskey and tried to drown out her worries.

It just wasn't having the desired effect. Fred and George weren't helping calm her nerves either. In fact, the two were particapating in destroying Harry's home even more, as they released random _Weasleys_' _Wizard_ _Wheezes_ fireworks around the home.

They seemed to have drawn quite the crowd, which left her with less to deal with at the moment.

"Why _hello_beautiful." She cringed at the unfamiliar voice. The men at this party simply would not leave her alone. Fred and George had insisted on invited everyone they knew. Also insisting that everything whom they invited invite everyone _they_ knew.

Hermione should have known that her wishes of keeping it to a few close friends wouldn't even be considered.

It's not even like she had dressed up for the occasion.

She was adorned in a white T-shirt, and a pair of fine fitting blue jeans, her curls falling loosley around her shoulders.

The stranger who was currently talking to her leaned against the counter sloppily, looking her up and down in what she supposed was blatant lust. Was she supposed to take that as a compliment? Because she felt thoroughly insulted.

She began walking into the living room, and past Fred and George who were still entertaining a fair few ammount of guests with their new inventions.

"Hermione, you've _got _to come see this next one." She heard Fred begin, as he caught site of her as she passed by.

Her head shot in his direction, looking into Fred's face as if he was the last person she'd ever want to talk to. The second that Fred saw the look on her face he swallowed deeply, preparing for Hermione's outburst.

"Why do you two insist on doing these _outdoor _things in Harry's _home_?!" She raised her voice at him, unable to restrain her anger any longer.

"Come on Hermione-" George began.

"Live a little." Fred finished, trying to hide his nervousness with a playful grin.

Jut then, one of their already airborn fireworks began spinning out of control and flew into a nearby lamp, causing it to topple over onto the floor making glass scatter in many different directions.

A few people at the party quieted down for a moment, but the house was still too alive with screams of joy and excited drunkeness for anyone to pay any real attention.

"I'm _not_ cleaning that up." She huffed angrily at Fred and George, who looked like they were trying their hardest to hold in their laughter.

She opened her mouth to retaliate to their obvious amusement, but she caught sight of the man from the counter making his way over to her, so she took it as a sign to begin her journey upstairs, to hide from all of the chaos.

"This party is a disaster." She muttered under her breathe, as she began climbing the stairs.

She had just grasped the doorknob to the bathroom when a body slid in front of the entrance, forcing Hermione to remove her hand.

"Excuse you." Hermione said to the man from the kitchen, her voice full of annoyance.

"Yeah, excuse me." He said, mocking the politeness Hermione was demanding.

His eyes roamed her facial features for a moment before traveling down to her chest and staying there.

She could feel her cheeks growing hot with anger, or maybe it was just that firewhiskey finally catching up to her.

She had expected him to make some crude remark, something that implied he wanted to take a peek at her chest, get her in bed maybe.

He did just that, but he added a little something that was highly unexpected.

"How about a wet T-shirt contest." He announced, as he poured the contents of his plastic cup all over the front of her shirt.

She couldn't find the words she was looking for. She didn't know if there _were_ any words for this particular situation.

Her mouth hung open in a shocked expression, as she stared down at her now see through T-shirt.

Just as she wrapped her arms around herself she looked up into the face of the pervert who just wouldn't take a hint.

She didn't know what she would have said, but it couldn't have possibly been as good as what happened next.

She saw a flash of red hair in her perepheal vision, a pale fist grasped at the sleeve of the inconsiderate jerk who had poured his drink all over her, and pulled him forcefully away from Hermione.

As soon as Fred had gotten the stranger as far away from Hermione as he thought was needed, he grabbed the collar of the man, drew back his fist as far as he could, and smashed it violently against the offenders nose.

Hermione's arms left her chest, as her hands shot up to cover her mouth in absolute shock. She had never expected Fred to be the violent type, but then again, this guy had just ruined a perfectly good shirt.

Fred had only hit him once, but it seemed that once was more than enough as blood began pouring from the mans nose and onto the carpet below.

"Now get out of here." Fred ordered, sounding as angry as ever. Hermione couldn't remember the last time she had seen him this serious. Actually, she didn't think she had _ever _seen him this serious.

The moment was gone however, as that familiar gleam was back in his eyes as the mans back was turned in retreat. He began descending the stairs just as Fred reached into his pocket to retrieve a small golden box with an inch long green fuse potruding from one of the sides.

Fred faced the fuse away from himself, withdrew his wand and ignited the fuse in one swift motion.

He tossed the box into the air above the mans head, and just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, still clutching his bleeding nose, the fuse on the golden box above him ran out, and it exploded in a small could of pink and red sparks.

Hermione saw a large maroon looking ball of fire shoot straight towards the mans head.

She was just about to shut her eyes, when the fire ball came in contact with the mans head, succeeding in lighting his entire scalp on fire.

He removed his hand from his bleeding nose, as it joined the other in beating himself senseless in the head, trying to extuinquish the flames.

George, who had taken one look at Fred's satisfied smirk, was more than glad to open to door to help this man see his way out.

George looked up at Fred for a second before nodding, and taking full responsability of keeping all of their guests entertained.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Fred asked, stepping closer to her and brushing a damp curl off of her cheek.

He grinned, "You look rough 'Mione'"

She couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her. After all the chaos she had wittnessed so far tonight, seeing that mans head on fire with a bloody nose had made up for almost all of it.

"Here, lets get you cleaned up." He announced, as he grabbed the doorknob to Harry and Ginny's room and pushed it open. He walked inside, and began rummaging through his suitcase.

"Sure I have a shirt for you in here somewhere." She heard him mutter, as she still stood her place out in the hall way.

She walked closer to his room, standing directly outside of it and peeking inside.

Fred continued to mumble as he through clothes in every direction. Hermione failed to stiffle a giggle as a pair of blue plaid boxers landed on Ginny's reading lamp.

He let out a triumphant 'Ah ha!' as he held up a button up shirt that was a light pinkish color.

"This girly enough for you?" He asked, with a grin.

Hermione walked the rest of the way into the room, and snatched the shirt out of his grasp playfully before responding with a satisfied 'Yes'.

While she was in the hallway, she had also noticed with great annoyance that the top of her jeans were damp as well, leaving her feeling slightly uncomfortable.

She had already worked out a plan for this problem however, as she made her way towards the reading lamp and plucked the plaid boxers off of it.

"See you've taken a liking to my underwear Hermione." Fred exclaimed, with mock seduction.

"Don't flatter yourself." She teased, strutting past him and into the bathroom to change.

Fred began gathering all of the clothes that he'd thrown out of his bag and place them back in his suitcase.

Him and George always kept them packed just in case they ever needed to go somewhere in a hurry. Or they just didn't ever feel like packing.

Mostly the second choice though.

Fred was surprised he still had a suitcase full, since he and George had already changed multiple times because their new _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes _fireworks had burned them a little.

He had just finished zipping up the contents, when he heard the soft sound of someone walking on carpet behind him.

"So what was that thing you set that mans hair on fire with?" She questioned from behind him.

He grasped the handle before turning around, stopping completley as his eyes came in full contact with the beauty before him.

Clearly he and George needed to repack, because there was no way that shirt fit him anymore. It hugged Hermiones curves lightly, while the buttons in front of her breast were straighning slightly.

His plaid blue boxers had been rolled up many time, and revealed more than enough of her creamy thighs to satisfy his minds eye for a lifetime.

The handle of his suitcase suddenly slipped from his sweaty palm, landing roughly on his big toe.

He made a muffled _'mmf' _sound as Fred lifted his foot to hold in his right hand in pain.

Hermione smiled slyly, she had seen him checking her out. It was undoubtedly the best thing that had happened all night. Her skin had burned as his eyes roamed over her body for a few moments.

Or maybe _now _it was that Firewhiskey getting to her.

She took advantage of his distracted state to walk closer to him, placing herself directly in front of him.

This was the most fun she had had all evening, and she would be damned if it would end so soon.

"Gosh it's so _hot_ in here." Hermione stated, with all the innocence she could muster, as her small hand reached up and tugged the highest button free. This left four of them unbuttoned now, but it wasn't like he could see anything anyway.

It was just a little New Years fun.

Fred seemed to rip his gaze away from her, making sure to wipe off the breathe taken look from his features and replace it with a smug look as he took a step towards her, leaving very little space between them.

He leaned down slightly. "I know how we can make it hotter." He replied, huskily.

Hermione was more than taken aback, she hadn't expected Fred to be so straight forward about it. She had seen him check her out many times before, but he had never blatantly stated his attraction.

"H-how?" She stammered, refusing to give in to the urge to take a step back from him.

She saw his hand reach into his pocket, as he brought out two silver boxes with little green fuses.

"With fireworks of course." He smirked at the distraight young witch before him, before turning towards the window and grabbing her elbow as he led her over to it.

He slid the window open, and placed one of the silver boxes on it, while he held the other in his hand, with the fuse facing away from him, just like before.

He took out his wand and pointed it directly at the thin green wire.

"Are you ready? I saved these for the grand finale. Only, most of our guests have either ran out screaming on fire, or passed out drunk. So I guess it's okay to do it now."

Hermione looked up at him, and smiled lightly before nodding him to go on.

His wand ignited the fuse, and he tossed the small box into the cool night air.

It was nothing like the little golden box that he had lit only minutes before. It was much much better.

At first it had started out as a small cloud of golden dust, sort of like glitter, but then it had expanded, enveloping her senses in a wonderfull colorful feeling as she watched the pretty pinks and purples fly around the black star filled sky.

It was beautiful.

Fred's voice pulled her out of her trance.

"So, do you want to try?" He asked, gesturing to the silver box that still sat on the window sill.

"Of course." She exclaimed, as she picked it up slowly.

"Careful." He said teasingly, as she pulled her wand out, absentmidedly shaking the hair out of her face.

A small gasp escaped her lips as a sharp pain started at her finger and shot up her arm.

She had burned herself. Hermione Granger, the girl who seemed to always cast the perfect spells, couldn't even light a firework.

Fred's hand wrapped around hers suddenly, as he drew it closer and began to examine it carefully.

His grasp was light, and the concerned look in his eyes was more entrancing than any fireworks display.

Both of his hands were wrapped around her wounded one now, but her lack of aim was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

Hermione pressed her toes against the floor and she lifted her heels to gain height. She lightly brushed her lips against his before pressing them more firmly onto his.

Fred released her hand, placing his grip at her hips so he could bring her closer to him. He tilted his head and deepened the kiss, smirking before pulling back and looking into her dazed eyes.

"Do you still think this whole party is a disaster?" He asked, teasingly, as he turned her so her back faced the bed.

He continued to kiss her as he backed her up towards the soft, awaiting comforter, causing her to bump into the bed lightly, and lose her balance.

She fell flat on her back softly, as Fred's hands were placed on either side of her head, his body hovering over hers.

"Well, not a _complete_ disaster." She replied, before Fred's lips captured hers once more, as he climbed into bed with her.

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review!**


End file.
